To Be An Oddball
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: Uric was always strange, most people just didn't really understand how strange... This is just some backstory to how he managed to become famous enough to warrant being on a Chocolate Frog.


This was silly and fun to write. I hope you enjoy it and it makes you laugh. Written for the History of Magic category in the School Subjects Competition and the Chocolate Frog Cards Competition on HPFC.

* * *

Uric was excited to be a Ravenclaw. He always prided himself in being smart. However, being smart had its downsides.

He was incredibly bored.

He knew the answers. Sometimes, he knew the questions before they were asked. He thought finally being at Hogwarts would mean no more boredom, no more tedium, just no more.

He was wrong.

But instead of moping about - he wasn't a Hufflepuff - he decided to think about it logically.

He challenged himself. Yes, he knew the questions, but that meant he had a head start to the answers. So he would take the time a teacher used to ask the question to rephrase the answers in a way that was both entertaining and challenging.

"What three ingredients around Hogwarts are used in the Wiggenweld Potion?" his professor asked.

He, already knowing it would be asked, didn't bother to raise his hand when responding, "Why first you need asphodel, then you need dittany. Then you need bark straight from the wiggentree!"

He made sure everything rhymed. His professors weren't amused, but it solved his boredom.

TBAO

One night, while studying for his N.E.W.T.S. he fell asleep at the library. It was a fairly normal thing to find a Ravenclaw spending all their time there, Madam Lezen kept spare pillows and blankets just for the occasion.

Uric woke up from the late night wrapped in a blanket, having completely forgotten how to speak English.

"Ou suis-je? Pourqoui suis-je ici?" _Where am I? Why am I here?_

"Zut! Je dois passer un test!" _Oh no! I have to take a test!_

He ran to the Great Hall for his examinations and it wasn't until the next day that he could speak in a language that the majority of his classmates could understand.

TBAO

It started as an experiment. He was logical and an Ravenclaw and he couldn't just nix an idea because it seemed silly. He had to try it and make sure that his hypothesis was incorrect.

It wasn't.

He wore the Jellyfish atop his head because when it rained, it didn't affect him - the rain that is. His head was already moisturized fairly well from the Jellyfish.

Uric named it Geelie.

TBAO

He had been wearing Geelie for a few years now, only taking it off when actually laying in bed. Uric took it off one day, because it was getting late, and there was no sign of rain. He thought maybe there was something wrong with him, why did he always keep Geelie atop his head?

But then he looked at the jellyfish in his hands and noticed that it glowed in the dark. He put Geelie back on its perch and went to find a nice dark corner to read. He'd be a fool not to take advantage of the new discovery.

TBAO

Uric found that he really, really enjoyed eating Brie. It was really good to eat while having his morning cup of tea.

He thought that maybe Geelie would enjoy a nibble, but when he tried to give it a small slice, he found a tentacle shocked his wrist.

Uric figured that maybe Geelie was unhappy with the service size, and vowed to remember to give it some the next day, before he managed to consume the whole wheel for breakfast.

TBOA

Geelie was nice as a friend, but sleeping with it wasn't very nice. He found an Augurey in his attic one evening while exploring by Geelie-light. It cried and Uric feared for his life.

He slept up in the attic, watching the Augurey - he named it Phen - holding Geelie close to his chest, patting its head.

TBOA

One night turned into several nights and every fortnight a new Augurey would join them in their attic sanctuary. He had four and they were all named Phen. They hadn't cried in quite some time and he felt safe to return back down the stairs.

That night, cries were heard again.

TBOA

He moved himself into the attic. It was really only the best course of action. He knew that living elsewhere would be just asking for his death. He and Geelie spent their nights with almost fifty Phens and Uric lived for the days he heard no cries.

TBOA

One day, all of the Phens cried and cried and Uric woke up in the middle of the night with Geelie missing. He feared that it had finally happened. All the Augureys finally signalled his death.

He glided down the steps from the attic, trying to see if he could find Geelie. He figured Geelie would be in their old room, so he walked into the wall at the bottom of the stairs - instead of walking down the hallway to the other side where the door was - and banged his head.

He tried again - he was dead now, a ghost, surely - and he fell backwards.

He woke up ten days later from Geelie shocking him with its tenticles wrapped around his forehead.


End file.
